


I wouldn't bet.........

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wouldn't bet.........

“Ants? Is there anything you wouldn’t bet on?”

Well, little brother…………

I wouldn’t bet:

that Llud didn’t glean my rock-hard state when we wrestled

(hence his public rebuke)

that we didn’t watch till every man slept

then slipped away……….

that your mouth did not assuage my rampant need

and stifle my melting whimpers

or my lips caress fire across your dappled groin…………

that we did not creep back, hand in hand, grinning like guilty children

to lie deliriously beside the fire……

Most of all I wouldn’t bet that my heart, once given to you my love, can ever be retrieved.


End file.
